youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Niko Bellic: Before he got to Librety City.
Contains mature language. Niko Bellic is the Main Protagonist and the Person you play in a game from the Grand Theft Auto Series called: Grand theft Auto 4. Or Grand Theft Auto IV. Warning. Explicit Content and a tad use of sexual explicit word-use.Thanks for reading! Note: This is completely made up as GTA 4 does not specify what happened on the boat before he got to Liberty City except for the beginning of the game. So.. Without further ado! Here it is. 1st day on the Boat. 24/7/1999 I get waken up by a shot. I open by eyes and in a split second im aiming at the door with my Rifle. No one's there. I Carefully move out into the hallway. All clear. I see blood pooring in. I follow the trail. WHAT? MIKEY? "HOSSAN? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON WE KNEW WHO KNEW HIS WAY AROUND THAT GOD-FORSAKEN PLACE!?" I Screamed. "Niko... Mikey was a FUCKING COP. GOD KNOWS WHO TOLD HIM WHAT WAS GOING ON! THAT WE'RE SNEAKING INTO FUCKING AMERICA! WHAT IF THE COPS ARE THERE WAITING FOR US WHEN WE COME CLOSE? SHIT!" Hossan screamed. "FUCK FUCK FUCK! AGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Alright. Listen. In my Quarters, theres a bug detector. We gotta scan the place. If we find one bug. We gotta pack up and jump. I got some buddys i can call on this Sattiliate Phone. He can come and pick us up. He owns a big ship called the Platypus." Niko Exclaimed. "Sounds good enough to me. Lets go." Hossan said as he ran off. We both disparted from eachother and went to alert the other crew. They heard the shots aswell so i found alot with guns pointing at my head. I ran to my quaters and grabbed it. Chucked one over to Hossan. And we went searching.. "I POSSIBLY FOUND ONE! Scanning... NOPE! DONT WORRY! IT WAS AN ACTURAL BUG. A BLUDDY COCKROATCH." Hossan said though the walkie. I started searching the Kitchen. The Detector started beeping. It said Error. Possible bug. Maybe Explosive. "HOSSAN! GET IN HERE QUICK!" Niko shouted. WHAT? WHAT? "They planted a fucking bomb. I cant move. If i do. It'll explode. And kill us all." He said worrriedly. "Umm umm. Fuck! Ok. We are going to hafto a very risky move. I learnt this at shore. Im going to place a counterwait under it. So when you lift your feet off. It will hold it down. But it doesnet always work." He said. 'WELL ITS GOING TO HAFTO FUCKING WORK. Put it in and grab my phone. its in my pocket. Call 55566677788 (Not real) And say this code word: Funny Sexy Platy. And then - LOOK JUST DO THE COUNTERWAIT THINGY. GRAB MY PHONE. DIAL 55566677788 AND PUT THE HPHONE UP TO MY EAR." He said. The other crew watched Nervously. I orded them to as soon as i get the platypus over here. Get on and get under cover. Hossan scrambled to get the counterwait. He came back a few seconds later. And grabbed Nikos phone. He dials the number and put it up the Niko's ear and niko sorted it out. Withen 2 hours the Platypus came. "Alright. Shes here. Shes docked to us. Are you sure this has a 50/50 chance of working?" Niko said. "yes. Of course im fucking sure otherwise i wouldent be here WOULD I?" Hossan shouted. "Run. RUN!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THE CREW WITH YOU! SHOUT OK WHEN YOUR ALL SAFE. ILL RUN ON" They all scrambled onto the Platypus. Hossan gave the ok. "For fuck sake. God please help me!" He said. He let go and Ran for his fucking life. The force of th explosion gave him a boost. Boom. * United States Naval Operations Base. Somewhere Hidden in Librety City "SIR SIR! The bomb Mikey placed on the boat has gone off. Ive got a drone out there searching the ruins for any survivors. It looks like theres none." Said a SEAL. "God dammit. Smart Bastards" Said a Offical. Day 10. Onboard the Platypus *4th of August. 1999 Onboard the Platypus All is Silent. Its a niceish Boat. If you forget the fact that its a rotting rust bucket. The crew minds their own bisnuess. Which is good in many cases. They have a cargo bay. Big Metal door. The switch is in the Bridge. Apparently there transporting stuff to Librety City aswell. All my friend said to me was "We are transporting.... Things..." what ever that means. We saw 2 whales Gettin at it. I could just picture the immature crew members. Just repeating in their minds. Dont do it. Or atleast if your gonna do it. Do it in your quaters. Where running out of food. 3 Members are fishing. Only 3 fish have been caught. Theirs a Tech/Machine Wiz in our crew. Hes trying to fix a automatic fishing machine or some shit. Apparently it smells like food and then fish come trotting along and they get stuck in it or something. I dont know. But he better fix it soon. Im starving! All of a sudden my Sat phone rang. It had no-caller ID. "Hello?" I said cautionsly. "Niko! Cousin! How are you! Its Roman!" Roman shouted. "ROMAN? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER. I HAVE A FEELING THE US NAVY ARE TAPPING IN ON IT!" Niko wispered in an angered voice. "Shit! Im sorry cousin! I see you soon? Yes?" He said. "I hope. DONT CALL THIS AGAIN." He said. "And roman. In-case i dont make it. I love you." He said. "Aww. Thats about the sweetist thing any of my family members has said to me! Bye!" Roman said quickly. How he got this number. I will never know. * Same day. 7:00 PM. Dog Watch My first dogwatch. Probaly shouldent be writing on the job. ITS SO FUCKING COLD. MY BALLS ARE FORMING ICICLES. Theres a storm on its way. The radar in the bridge says it should be here by early morning. So we are getting ready. Better find the buckets! Hossan said hes not feeling well and that i needed to take over. This was his dogwatch session originaly. Poor guy. I think he left important stuff on the ship that he dident have time to grab... I was talking to one of the crew members and he said that their staying there for a week then heading back to Easton Europe. He said that as soon as Hossan gets to a strip club. He will completly forget about his troubles. Trust me. That got me excited aswell. In some of romans letters he wrote to me while i was in the old country. He said that he has more fake tities in his face then he knows what to do with! He also states that he lives in a mansion. Im waiting to see that. Ill be very interested. SHIT, WHAT WAS THAT? Gotta scram. There she is. Librety City! (if you have watched the intro of gta 4. You will know what this is. Sorry if Innapropiate) DADDY's BACK YOU BITCHES!! (Spanks a Girl) MAWHAH DADDYS BAKCK YOU BITCHES! MAWAHH Jaryd! Come on! We gotta go! I say. Oh shit? Already? Hold on. "There she is! Librety city! Beautiful isn't it?" Hossan said. "Well, thats what my cousin tells me." "Good luck to you my friend. Maybe we will bump into eachother. Hossan said. Maybe. The boat docked. Here we are. All of the crews family members where here to meet them. except mine. * An hour later. SCCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECh goes the sound of Romans Taxi tires ROMAN! HAHAHAHA COUSIN! HAHAHHAHAH! WELCOMW TO LIBRETY CITY! HUGS! KISSES! MWAH! I BROUGHT US SOMETHING TO DRINK! "HEY! SHUT UP YOU BOZO!" Said a construction worker. 'Fuck off!" Roman shouted. "Come on niko! We must go!" "What the fuck is this, Roman? Wheres the Lamborghini? Wheres the Clothes, where is melanie who sucks like a vacumm? Wheres all the things you said you had in the emails to me? In the emails to Mother?" Exclaimed Niko in an Angry Voice. "Uhh, Uhh- Melanie is sick with a cold, the Lamborghini is in the shop, gonna get some NITROUS IN IT BRUMMBUMMVRUMMMMMMMMMMM It will be haha. . ." Roman quickly replied in a not very convincing tone "Right...." We continued to drive to the Mansion.